


Don't

by RoanieSr



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Hotel Sex, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Regret, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoanieSr/pseuds/RoanieSr
Summary: Taehyung is a solo singer who has a hard tome keeping to one person. He is always forever chasing after a new and different tail of both men and women every couple of night to keep himself happy with the short time and peace within himself. It's not until he meets his new catch for the next couple weeks that he realizes he's been put in the same situation as he had done to others. Taehyung has never made a bigger fool of himself until now. Jungkook is a new and upcoming solo singer and having women and men fall at his feet. The feeling is still foreign to him. After a year of promotions, he's one of the top acts in the industry. When he's at the top, he realizes why Taehyung has his 'tail chaser' name and thinks it's time to bring the male down. Why not do it at his own game? What could go wrong?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Don't

Taehyung loved the way that the beat of the music pulsed through his bodies system faster than his blood. He also loved the way that the alcohol surged through his blood with his desires and made the man on his lap just that much more appealing. He loved every grind and kiss, the way shy yet greedy way the other's hands were pulling at his hair and tugging at his shirt, just trying to feel his smooth skin underneath. He loved the way he could literally take the breath out of the man above him with just a skillful suck, the way the male's hands would tighten in his hair every time he managed to do something right, but how hard would it be when you're Kim Taehyung?  
  
Taehyung especially loved how he could literally have anyone in the world, and just how easy it was for him to capture anyone in the world as well. All he had to do was bat his eyes the right way, move his body in just the right ways, let his hands do the talking, promise to be theirs' forever (even if it was just for a few days) and that was it.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
Taehyung smirked, more than happy to answer the other's question with a speedy 'yes' and slowly pushed the male off of him, but not before a few more kisses were shared between the two.   
  
Both men stood up with a few stumbles were rushing to put their masks on and sunglasses to match before the public eye, or the paparazzi, could see who they were exactly. Soon, they were leaving the club with hands up trying to flag down a taxi. With the time of night, it wasn't hard and a taxi immediately pulled over to give them the ride they requested.  
  
Taehyung sat down first, mentioned his address and then turned to the other that he had managed to woo /trick/ for the night to a couple days. He saw the other take off his sunglasses and just by looking at the eyes alone, it only struck him who exactly it was and it made him more excited to go through with this.  
  
Taehyung never had another K-pop idol before; only actors and actresses or models and even some other solo artists- but never a K-pop idol. No, never those because it was too easy to get caught. Too easy for his career to get tarnished. And that's what made this even more exciting.  
  
And this one he had in the back seat with him sure was special.  
  
Taehyung noticed how the other was staring out the window, trying to keep his hormones to himself while they were in the taxi. Taehyung figured it was because of his image, even when drunk they still knew how to keep themselves above icy water, but since when was Taehyung one to keep his image up above the deep water, even in a secluded place?  
  
Never.  
  
Taehyung smirked to himself, hidden behind his face mask. He let his hand land on the idol's upper thigh, making sure to get the other's attention away from the window. Taehyung suddenly felt daring. He could basically feel the warning look from behind the others sunglasses, but that didn't detest him. If anything, it just urged him on.  
  
Taehyung slowly looked over at the driver and saw how he wasn't even paying attention to them. Good. Taehyung looked back at the idol he was violating in the right ways and started to lean forward. Taehyung's other hand reached up tenderly and hooked a finger on the black mask that hid the other's mouth and pulled it down. Before the idol could say anything, Taehyung pulled his own mask down as well and planted a heated kiss onto the parted lips that were teasing him.  
  
Hands were moving over each other and bodies were getting closer, but the driver didn't even do anything. He just drove faster and ran a few red lights to get the two out as quickly as possible.  
  
They arrived to Taehyung's dorm a steady five minutes later and Taehyung reached into his pockets and pulled out four times as much money as the trip really was and let the driver keep the rest. The driver was shocked, but happy and before he could thank the soloist, both idols were out of the back and already inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
Taehyung had the idol pressed against his bed by the hips and had his hands pinned above his head. They were kissing languidly, tongues barely rubbing against each other while they let their breaths turn from pants back to normal puffs. Taehyung let got of the other's hands and moved to hold himself up, tired of laying straight on the skinny man, and looked down at the spent idol. He smirked down at him, his mouth opening to tell him a line he always told his guests for the evening.   
  
"That was the best I've ever had in my life," Taehyung had a faded 'loving' look in his eyes as he looked down at the idol. It was a look he all but perfected with pure fake, he had never known what that look would be like if it were genuine, but that thought never crossed his mind. And it wouldn't; he had plans to play him like a violin for the next few nights until someone new captures his interests.  
  
Taehyung was caught off guard when the idol reached up and captured Taehyung's head in between his delicate hands and pulled him down.  
  
They shared a few more kisses before Taehyung felt his insides burn with an itch that only a simple cigarette could cure. Taehyung had to fight to get the idol off of him and when he did, Taehyung pulled out, took his condom off and reached for his boxers. The younger reached into his bag and took out a pack of cigarettes before walking to his balcony. He lit it and brought the stick to his mouth before he took a deep breath. When he released the cloud of smoke out of his lungs, he set the box on the balcony edge, his arms crossing just by it so he could rest against it while he looked at the night life across the city.  
  
It wasn't long before the K-pop idol he had swooned came out right next to him, carefully closing his balcony door behind him before throwing Taehyung off for the second time that night and asked for a light as well. A small smirk appeared on Taehyung's lips as he nodded and turned to hand him his zippo lighter and soon both had a lit stick between their lips and the quiet surrounded them. It was peaceful, really.  
  
It was easily three in the morning, the party life starting to calm down to that still silence taht the night life would turn to when it was ready to recharge before the day break. They had seemed to be the only ones awake in the street and were only to be spotted by the two small orange ember lights at the end of their smokes.  
  
Taehyung took another drag, letting his smoke blend in with the crisp air before he had turned to look at the other next to him. He noticed that he had washed his face and Taehyung couldn't lie, idols really do look better without all that glamour makeup. Taehyung couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped before he put out his gone cigarette and took out another. If he already smoked one, why not another. It would have just happened at some point anyway.  
  
"So," Taehyung started, grabbing the idol's attention before shaking the top of his zippo lighter shut, his fingers taking the new cigarette out of his mouth before he exhaled the smoke. "You smoke? I thought pansy little K-pop idols couldn't do that."  
  
The man eyes went wide with humor as he laughed with shock, "Pansy? Really? Just because I let you put your dick in me doesn't mean that I'm less of a man than you. We're both in the music industry. You're under the same rules as I am. So, if I want a smoke every once in a while, then I can have it." The idol said, sideways looking at Taehyung before he exhaled with a cloud of smoke slowly fading away into the night sky, "And besides, you'd be surprised on how many idols smoke. Lately, it's starting to become a chain hold between groups on who has to buy the pack and who doesn't have to fork up the money for it this time."  
  
Taehyung hummed, "That's good to know," He nodded, not really caring. He deemed the conversation over.  
  
Too bad the other idol didn't think the same. "You know," The other idol didn't want it over, "you're a whole lot different in front of your fans than you are off stage."  
  
Taehyung huffed, "Isn't everyone?" He answered with a vague tone, but the answer got a sweet laugh out of the other man.  
  
"'Isn't everyone'," He repeated, "Well, yes. It's normal to be. We're all humans with needs, not some robots that play innocent every day until behind closed doors." He took another drag and then put out his cigarette. "But you, I've never met an idol who was so drastically different. You're a completely innocent, flirty man on stage- and off stage, you're off to find someone to fuck for the night." The other idol flicked his cigarette and watched as the ashes fell down slowly. He let out a breath and shook his head.  
  
Taehyung didn't deny it. How could he? It was the truth. Taehyung hummed in agreement, not really wanting to say anything else to keep the conversation going.  
  
And with that, now the conversation was over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kim Taehyung, if you don't wake up this instant, I will terminate your contract and kick your ass out on the street."  
  
Taehyung woke up to his manager standing over him, eyes crimson with anger and smoke practically coming from his ears and nose. Taehyung closed his eyes and turned in the bed, his back facing his manager in the most disrespectful way his could come up with that early in the morning. The sun wasn't even out yet!  
  
"That's it." Taehyung heard his manager say, but paid no mind to it. Only when he heard his manager go through his stuff did Taehyung sit up in bed, eyes trained right on the older. "You know, when I say 'Get up' I mean it." His manager mumbled to himself while he opened Taehyung's closet and started to put out clothing.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Taehyung deadpanned, glaring right at his manager. The other was more like a father figure to him really than anything else, however, right now...  
  
"I'm kicking you out." The manager said before he threw some clothes at Taehyung. "Get up. We have a flight to catch in a couple hours."  
  
Taehyung groaned and flopped back onto his bed before he pulled the blanket over his head. It was only yanked off of his head.  
  
"Really, get up. I don't want to be late because you decided to fuck up last night."  
  
Taehyung looked at his manager funny before he sat up and started to pull on the shirt that he was thrown. "Fucked up last night? How?"  
  
"Seriously, Kim?" The manager yelled, making the soloist jump. "Don't mess around right now. You were almost caught last night! And not only that, with a damn K-pop idol! It would have been something else if it were an actor or actress, because those are easy to cover up, but this was a damn K-pop idol! And not just any one, but one from a super popular group from the biggest company! If word got out, not only would you be sued for what you have done, your fans would turn on you because your real life would be out there and they wouldn't like you any more. You would have been ruined!" He yelled, glaring daggers right at the man.  
  
"Relax, Jackson wouldn't-"  
  
"Relax?" His manager spat out, "You want me to relax? I will relax when you stop your sex shenanigans with random people. You're going to get yourself in a big mess." His manager had his hands up in the air this time. Taehyung would have sighed, but he's never seen his manager this pissed before. "You know what, I'm going to wait for you to mess yourself up." Taehyung's manager turned away from Taehyung and shook his head. He spun around and saw Taehyung looking at him with a look of craze.   
  
"You can't do that, I'm your responsibility-"  
  
"No, you're putting yourself up to this. You're on your own here." The manager glard at Taehyung with an accusing finger. He took the few steps it took to get back to his suitcase and finished packing it before slamming the top down and walked towards the door. "You know, you're like a son to me, but God damn, Taehyung. When will you think? I know that you enjoy sex and tugging people along, but this is getting hard for me to keep your business covered under the blanket instead of it being exposed."  
  
With that, his manager walked out, slamming his bedroom door.  
  
Taehyung's cheeks puffed out in annoyance before he moed to get out of bed. He bent over and grabbed the jeans that were thrown at him earlier but now laying on the bed and had pulled them on before he walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When done, he finished packing his toiletries, making sure on not skimping out on the condoms (Because really, when will he learn his lesson? Probably never-) and walked to his suit case to put them in. When he walked out of his bedroom, he saw his manager talking on the phone with someone, a huge smile on his face but Taehyung thought nothing of it. He did feel a little thrown off by the complete one eighty deminor that his manager held, but again, he didn't think anything of it further.  
  
Taehyung took a seat on the loveseat next to the couch that his manager was sitting on (If only he knew what Taehyung and Jackson did on that couch last night) and took his phone out of his pocket. It only took ten minutes of Taehyung playing a zombie killing game on his phone and ease dropping on his manager's conversation to have the other man realize that Taehyung was finished with getting ready.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you soon. Tell Kook I said hi.... Okay haha... Alright, bye. Yeah, uh-huh, goodbye." Taehyung's manager finished his conversation and then stood up, turning his back to his idol to bend over and pick up his own luggage.  
  
Taehyung couldn't help the giggle that came up from his mouth when he saw a small amount of white stuff on the back of his manager's black pants, but he didn't say anything. Because Taehyung was an immature ass like that.  
  
"Okay, are you ready to go now? We need to get through security- ASAP. A.S.A.P. There's going to be a lot of groups there." Manager said, picking up the plane tickets and the car keys. When he got the okay from his very horny company child, both walked out of Taehyung's dorm and to the sleek black car before both got in and headed down to the airport.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as they got there, they saw that there were over a thousand fans there. Not just for Taehyung, but for all the other groups that happened to be going on the planes as well. Taehyung's not stupid, he knows it's because there's an awards show in China; which city, he didn't know. That's only for his manager to really know and for him to follow, and all the fans wanted to see their favorite idols' off before they came back just a week later.  
  
"You better put on your face and start acting now, we're here." Taehyung's manager stated, getting out of the car and letting the security guards grab their bags before they started walking to the doors.  
  
The screaming got louder and it was just like music to Taehyung's ears. Taehyung put on a smile and his eyes had a twinkle in them. He accepted gifts from the fans, hugged a few, asked some to be his girlfriend; even though he knows he would probably never see them again, and sent his cheesy hearts out to the rest he wasn't able to see before both him and his manager were inside the air port and safe from the ocean of fans.  
  
Taehyung let out a breath and shook his head, letting his arms fall that were holding onto the mounts of gifts. He let his manager take some and both walked to get in line for the TSA.  
  
When at the front of the line, Taehyung was told to take off his shoes, belt, and any jewelry he had on. He complied and then let his eyes fall on the female security guard that had stopped Taehyung right before he walked right through the metal detector with her eyes locked on the screen on top. She moved her hand to have the idol walk through and he was clear.  
  
Taehyung waited for his manager to get through the metal detector while he got his shoes back on. When his manager joined him at the end of the conveyer belt, they got their carry-on stuff and Taehyung couldn't help but feel just a little sad when the gifts that the fans gave him didn't make it passed security and were thrown away.  
  
"Come on. We have about thirty minutes before we're to board the plane."  
  
Taehyung followed his manager and they were greeted by other music idols from girl groups, boy groups, soloists, rappers, other managers, etc... Taehyung had stopped to take pictures with some because it would boost some popularity and then went back to following his manager to their gate.  
  
When they got to the gate, Taehyung had followed his manager to a certain seat and sat down. As soon as they sat down, Taehyung couldn't help the nagging feeling that his manager was going to start talking to him again. To avoid that, Taehyung plugged in his headphones and started to play his music.  
  
Minutes passed and it was just great. He was lost in his little idol world of music and it couldn't be better. And to make it better than it already was, his manager hasn't spoken to him once. In fact, he was speaking to some girl. Wait... A girl? Since when did Taehyung's manager know a girl?  
  
Taehyung took his headphones out and leant forward to see who his manager was conversing with. It sure wasn't anyone he was used to. Taehyung was about to ask who the lady was until his attention was stolen by a man. And not just any man, but a gorgeous one. He had this deep red hair and wide doe eyes that were accented by eyeliner. He was sitting next to the lady with a note book in his hands, pen writing away, and music playing in his ears. To top it all off, the glasses that he was wearing made Taehyung want him just that much more. Taehyung sure has a sort of glasses fetish on cute guys.  
  
Taehyung had heard of him, who hadn't? This man was none other than Jeon Jungkook, the heartbroken nineteen year old heart throb who made his way into the world with his music based upon his life. From his love songs to heartbreaks to past situations that would make anyone cry, he wrote them all and many people loved him for it. Some how, they felt closer to the man because of his work. Taehyung had to admit, the man was talented, almost a threat to himself.   
  
Almost.  
  
Jungkook didn't have one thing that Taehyung did- the sexiness factor.  
  
Well, that was he thought until Taehyung had seen him in person.  
  
See, Taehyung had heard of Jungkook, seen pictures of Jungkook, watched a few variety shows with Jungkook in them; because he got curious at what Jungkook looked like, and that didn't do the man justice.  
  
Now Taehyung saw this man as a threat. But damn, he was a threat that Taehyung wanted to conquer all of a sudden.  
  
Next mission: Jeon Jungkook's body.  
  
Taehyung took out his head phones and stood up, stretching and exhaling loudly before he took the few steps to where he could sit in the seat next to Jungkook. Taehyung was pleased when the other quickly looked up from his notebook and took out an earphone, looking right at Taehyung with dull eyes.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?"   
  
God, Taehyung shuddered slightly at how amazingly smooth Jungkook's voice sounded. Even if the tone of it was as dull as a butter knife against a brick.  
  
Taehyung cleared his throat and then motioned towards the notebook in Jungkook's hands, "What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes trailing down the man's body until it reached the notebook in the man's hands. ' _Not me, obviously.'_  
  
"I'm writing my next song, but I'm having some trouble thinking up of something." Jungkook sighed, taking his glasses off before pinching space of his nose between his eyes. He rubbed his tired eyes before he put his glasses back on. "But that shouldn't really concern you, now should it, Kim Taehyung?"  
  
"Oh," A please sound pulled out of Taehyung's lips, "So, you know who I am?" Taehyung asked, secretly very please with how his name came off of this man's lips.  
  
Jungkook snorted, "Of course, who doesn't? From outside of the music industry, you're shown as this annoying little innocent boy who wants to find his 'dream girl', whatever that is. But between all of us, we all know how you are. Just some idols are more easily tricked than others."  
  
"'Easily tricked', you say." Taehyung laughed without humor behind it, short and curt. "So, does that mean I don't have a chance with you then?" Taehyung found out very quickly that this man wasn't going to be one to easily swoon. He's going to have to play his cards right. In a way, it kind of excited him to know that he would have a challenge.  
  
Jungkook looked sharply at Taehyung with a judging, but knowing, look before he shook his head and put his headphones back in his ears and leant back and legs spread and hands behind his head, ignoring Taehyung. What he didn't know; or he did and he's just trying to make Taehyung suffer, was that he was making Taehyung want to jump him.  
  
Taehyung exhaled through his nose sharply before he got up and walked over to his original seat right by his manager. He crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid who didn't get the cookie he wanted before dinner. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are now boarding all first class passengers for flight 3678 at gate B5." The desk manager at the gate announced on the intercom.  
  
The music idols' all shot up and grabbed their carry-on bags before they followed their managers to the desk to have their tickets scanned.  
  
Taehyung's manager bent down and picked up his bag before he turned to Taehyung. He had a serious look on his face and Taehyung had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. He was going to the speech he always got, he could almost guarantee it. Taehyung bent down and picked up his bag before he looked back at his manager.  
  
"Taehyung, I really need you to behave this time. Please. Can you do that for me at least once?" His manager asked, skipping the speech he normally goes for because he knows for a fact that Taehyung would just listen to it with it going through one ear and out the other.  
  
To appease his manager, Taehyung nodded, but kept his invisible third hand behind his back with fingers crossed. Taehyung found it funny, how his manager wanted him to not go out and have some fun. They were going to be in a hotel full of idols. Full people he has never tried out before, though he mainly just wanted Jungkook. How could he not at least dabble a little into it?  
  
His manager had a small smile appear on his face, and Taehyung almost felt bad when the next words came out of his mouth, almost. "Good... Maybe then my job won't be too hard this time. You know I almost got fired from the stunt you pulled last night? If Jackson hadn't lied to his own manager..."  
  
Taehyung nodded slightly, keeping note to buy his manager something nice when they get back. And made a new note to keep his fun to a bare minimum. Meaning, just one person.   
  
Taehyung knew just who that person would be.  
  
The manager and his idol walked passed the ticket counter after getting scanned and walked down the terminal to get on the plane. They were the next on and Taehyung took out his ticket from his pocket to look at which seat he was in.  
  
Taehyung walked down, but not far, to his seat at C4 and put his carry on in the overhead compartment before he sat down in his seat. He was about to buckle up when he saw some one standing next to his seat. He looked up and saw Jungkook standing there, an expectant look on his face. Taehyung got up and let Jungkook in, very pleased with how Jungkook was his seat neighbor.  
  
"What a pleasure, I get the great Jeon Jungkook as my seat buddy." Taehyung mentioned, taking his seat again with a breath taking smile on his face.  
  
Jungkook just shook his head and buckled up before taking his note book out of his backpack that he placed on the floor in front of him. Jungkook put his headphones in his ears and picked up his pen as he began to write.  
  
Taehyung saw his beautiful hand write down the word 'Don't' and Taehyung turned away, leaving the idol alone with his lyric writing. At least he had the manners to not look at someone else's creation before it was put out. That has to count for something, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about thirty minutes into the three hour flight and Taehyung was already bored out of his mind. His manager was sitting with all the other managers and Taehyung's headphones were in his bag and he was too lazy to get up and get them. He would have looked out the window, but the idol had the aisle seat.  
  
Taehyung was about to close his eyes when someone stood in front of him and looked down at him. Taehyung looked up and was inwardly excited. Jackson had come over. Taehyung saw how Jackson looked around before taking the seat on the other side of the aisle.  
  
  
"You seemed bored," Jackson mentioned, getting a groan from Taehyung. "Am I right?" Jackson sounded cocky.  
  
"I'm bored and too lazy to do anything about it. So at the moment, I'm thanking everything in the universe for you coming over." Taehyung chimed, getting a laugh from Jackson. When the idol's laugh calmed down enough, Taehyung's face turned serious. "I want to thank you though," Taehyung started, getting a weird look from Jackson.  
  
"What do you mean? Why would you think you need to thank me?" Jackson asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Well, my manager told me about what had happened after you... left this morning." Taehyung said, his voice quieter than it was before.  
  
A look of an epiphany fell onto Jackson's face and he smiled. "It was nothing. I couldn't let your manager get fired from what I took part in, it wouldn't have been his fault. And besides, that was the best night I've had in a while. It's kind of my way of thanking you for that." Jackson winked at Taehyung, making both of them laugh.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to repay you for it?" Taehyung asked.  
  
Jackson smiled brightly, "When we land, let's go have coffee and then just stay in and watch movies tonight, that would be enough for me." Jackson got up and patted Taehyung on the shoulder before he left, and somehow Taehyung figured out that Jackson had meant something completely different than what he had said.  
  
  
  
  
Jungkook had paused his music long ago and was sitting as bored as possible in his seat. He had a sleeping idol to his left and then Taehyung to his right. Jungkook was about to play his music again when he noticed that another idol, Jackson, from one of the more popular groups was making his way down and then sat in the empty seat on the set next to them. When they started talking, Jungkook couldn't help the feeling of disgust in his stomach.  
  
So, Taehyung really does have that reputation and his poor manager was nearly let go because of that. Jungkook didn't know how he felt about that. Angry, for obvious reasons, because that man was his own manager's best friend and he's known the guy for a little bit and he was a great guy and needed this job- but also upset because Taehyung's manager could do better.  
  
Jungkook bit the inside of his cheek and waited until Jackson had left before he played his music. Suddenly, Jungkook's mind came up with an idea to help his manager's friend out. Revenge. Jungkook stole a look at Taehyung from the corner of his eyes and he smirked. This was going to be fun. And when was the last time Jungkook had fun anyway? Surely his manager wouldn't mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Taehyung.   
  
Was.   
  
Bored.   
  
So bored, that in fact, he actually considered finding Jackson and asking him to join the mile high club with him for the time being, but because everyone is around, it would be too risky. And for the millionth time, Taehyung sighed and tried to take a nap, but the turbulence wasn't making that happen. He also tired talking to Jungkook after Jackson had left, but the man was just as talk-able as he was since they got on the metal flying object.  
  
Taehyung wished that the time on the air device was over.  
  
And it seemed that his wish was granted.  
  
The captain explained that they would be preparing for landing and that everyone needed to be seated.  
  
Taehyung could feel the excitement bubbling in his bones for him to be finally getting on the flight. And he was one hundred percent sure that he was the first one to take his seat belt off and to stand up.  
  
Taehyung stretched his arms over his head and sighed happily when he felt his tired limbs pop. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with Jungkook standing in front of him (sadly not looking at him, but rather reaching into the carry on compartment above their heads) with a smile on his face while he helped one of the female idols. Taehyung had a brief moment to think whether or not the reason Jungkook was ignoring him was because he was straight, but then he remembered that Wang Jackson was also very much straight before Taehyung met the actor, so he could be wrong.  
  
When the stewardess allowed the idols to get off, Taehyung swore he couldn't be happier and began to follow Jungkook off the plane. And then something he thought wouldn't happen, happened. And it happened to be Jungkook bending over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jungkook felt that his plan to screw Taehyung over was now in play when they were walking off the plane. And just to kick start it, Jungkook 'dropped' his phone on the ground and bent down to pick it up. At that moment, Taehyung ran right into Jungkook's butt. Jungkook made a face before he stood back up and he turned his head, his eyes looking right at Taehyung and he had a small smirk on his face. Jungkook didn't miss the look of heaven on Taehyung's face and Jungkook felt sick. He quickly turned around and walked as fast as he could off of the plane before Taehyung could get his hands on him.  
  
If only that were the case.  
  
As soon as Jungkook stepped off the plane, he felt his hand being grabbed and before he could even think on yelling for help, he was pulled off to the side by the one and only Kim Taehyung. Jungkook nearly tripped over his feet when Taehyung stopped his strong pull just about fifty feet away from the gate.  
  
"So, what was that all about?" Taehyung asked, a small smirk on his face while he asked the question. "And here I thought that the great Jeon Jungkook didn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"I don't." Jungkook said flatly, making Taehyung's face become stone cold. "I'm just bored and I heard that you're the best person to go to when such things occur."  
  
Taehyung felt his stomach drop at that, those very words being spelt, but he didn't let it show. "So, you want to fuck? Is that what you're asking?"  
  
"..." Jungkook's face held a weird expression before he smiled and shrugged, leaving Taehyung feeling completely out of place. "Maybe, I'm not sure yet." Jungkook turned away from Taehyung and walked towards his manager and grabbed her bag.  
  
Taehyung couldn't help the small smile on his face as he watched Jungkook walk away. Was Jungkook just like him but no one knew about it? Was he an idol that played with others? Taehyung felt excited and began to walk towards his own manager.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of hours had passed and Taehyung couldn't chase the thought of Jungkook out of his head. He tried everything. Smoking a cigarette (or a few), run around the hotel a few times (or more to get away from fans), take a bath (but that made him think of Jungkook more), take a nap (but who were we kidding there), everything. Taehyung was just about to give up and try to get a few hours of sleep, if he could.  
  
Taehyung was laying on his hotel bed with his left leg propped up, both arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He had his head phones in his ears while his favourite song (at the time) blasted into his ear drums. After everything he has tried, this seemed to be the only thing that was going to calm him down enough for the time being.  
  
Taehyung's mind started to drift and images of Jungkook as they popped into his mind. Taehyung's eyebrows forwarded in irritation when he replayed the airplane incident again. He still remembered how Jungkook felt against him when he bent over, even if it was just a small bump. He remembered the smirk that the man gave him and how Jungkook just left him hanging like that.  
  
He felt antsy again.  
  
Taehyung sighed, for the millionth time that night and sat up. He ripped the music out of his ears and swung his legs across the bed before he stood up. He could still hear the soft beats of the song he was listening to while he walked away from his bed and towards the pack of cigarettes that rested on the coffee table in he room. He snatched them up and pulled the lighter out of the pack while he walked over to the balcony door. He placed one of the thin sticks between his lips and opened the door, lighter firing as soon as his foot closed the door behind him and he inhaled.  
  
He groaned slightly as the smoke invaded his lungs, but he didn't care. He walked towards the edge of the balcony and let his arms rest against the metal railing. He looked around and saw that the sun had gone down by now, and for a while, because when he looked up, all he could see were the stars in the sky. Taehyung took another drag of the danger stick in his mouth before he took it out and exhaled the smoke. His eyes looked around the city below the hotel and was glad that the security drove the fans away. Taehyung inhaled again.  
  
The end of the cigarette came too quickly for Taehyung and he tossed the butt of it off the side of the balcony before he reached into his pack to pull out another one. Only his hand came empty. he looked down and into the pack, a breath of irritation escaping his lips when he found out that he smoked the entire pack that day.  
  
Damn, he needed to get laid. And by Jungkook. Soon.  
  
Taehyung felt like pulling his hair out. Just before he could actually act on it, the smell of smoke from a different kind of cigarette filled the air and Taehyung's head looked around. His search didn't go far when he looked at the balcony right next to his to see the very person he had been fantasizing about all day.  
  
Jungkook was leaning against the brick wall with his own stick between his lips. His eyes were glued to Taehyung's.  
  
"You know," Jungkook's voice came out rough, and Taehyung had to fight the urge his body had to get excited. "Smoking is terrible for a singer." Jungkook stated, as he took another drag.  
  
Taehyung looked at Jungkook funny. "And why are you telling me this when you're clearly smoking as well?"  
  
Jungkook smiled and walked over to the edge of his own balcony before he blew the smoke out at Taehyung. Taehyung didn't even try to stop the arousal that started in his belly. "I like the burn I get from each one I inhale. Sure, it's horrible on my throat, I hear it from time to time from my manager." Jungkook shrugged and the handed the cigarette to the Taehyung, who gladly took it. "But one every once in a while can't be too bad." Jungkook took another drag and then blew the smoke directly in Taehyung's face.  
  
Taehyung inhaled the second hand smoke as if it was given by God himself, and reached up to take the cigarette out of Jungkook's hand and took a hit himself. He looked down at it funny and blew the smoke out. The cigarette tasted gross to him, with its different strength of poison in it, but he didn't really care too much. He took another breath before handing it back.  
  
Jungkook put his hand up and said that Taehyung could keep it before Jungkook grabbed another and lit it. As Taehyung took another drag, all he could think was that he and Jungkook just shared an indirect kiss together. Just that thought alone made Taehyung too jittery and before he knew it, the cigarette was gone.  
  
Jungkook smirked when he saw Taehyung turn around and flick the butt off the edge of the balcony. He would stupid if he didn't know why Taehyung had been acting like this the whole day. It made Jungkook strangely happy to know the power he had over him. Huffing a small laugh, Jungkook ended his own cigarette before he followed what Taehyung did to get rid of it. Jungkook felt like playing.  
  
"So, why are you so antsy? You just smoked two sticks in less than ten minutes, and you still look really riled up. What's on your mind?" Jungkook asked while he leant against the brick wall, eyes glued onto the other singer.  
  
Taehyung just deadpanned. If his mind hadn't been playing the damned Jungkook themed fantasies all day, he would have noticed the smirk that was on Jungkook's face while he asked that was real. Taehyung felt his hands twitch and damn... He needed another cigarette.  
  
Jungkook rose an eyebrow when he saw Taehyung's hand go for his pack. He would have said something, maybe 'get your own' or 'I let you have one and now you think you can just help yourself', but he kept his mouth quiet. Jungkook fought to keep his tongue back when he saw that Taehyung lit it and was already trying to drown himself in the smoke.  
  
"Are you just going to ignore me?"  
  
Taehyung ignored Jungkook's question and looked away. He already had too much on his mind and he didn't want to have Jungkook's voice making fun of him for it. Or, rather, him act out on what he's thinking about if Jungkook says one more thing.  
  
Jungkook found this situation hilarious. It looked like his plan was going too easy for him. Now all he had to do was not mess up. Jungkook pushed himself off of the building and walked the short two feet to the metal edge that connected the two balconies together. He let his arms rest on it and he stared.  
  
Taehyung kept glaring out into the city, his body feeling itchy all over. He just knew that Jungkook was staring at him and... that wasn't good. Was he that persistent on getting an answer out of him? Wasn't he the one that didn't want anything to do with him earlier that day? Why does he have sudden interest in him now? And why was he being so nice to him? Did Jungkook really want him as much as Taehyung craved for him?  
  
Taehyung's thoughts were cut short when a hand reached in front of his face and snatched the half gone cigarette out of his hand. Taehyung's head snapped to the right, about to say something, but his voice was gone when he saw Jungkook place the item in his mouth.  
  
"You know," Jungkook mumbled, taking the thing out of his mouth and looking at it, "You should really ask before you steal something, even as small as this thing, from someone. Especially when it's right in front of them." Jungkook placed it back in his mouth and took a deep breath before he threw it on the floor and crushed it with his foot. He looked back up and blew the smoke right in Taehyung's face for the second time that night. "I'm almost tempted to make you buy me a new pack for the act you just committed. Just because I let you have one, it doesn't mean that you can just stick your hands into my belongings and take another one." Jungkook said, pushing off of the balcony edge and let his hand grab onto his pack before he made his way to the hotel room door.  
  
"Wait-" Taehyung started, his hand reaching out before he even realized it. He felt his heart beat harshly in his chest when he saw Jungkook's hand linger over the door knob while his head turned to look at him. "I..." His words got stuck.  
  
"You?" Jungkook prompted, an eyebrow arched.  
  
Taehyung sighed. What was wrong with him? "How about I treat you to pizza instead? Surely, that would be a better compensation than me buying you another pack, right? And, besides, you said yourself, cigarettes are bad for you." Taehyung felt proud of himself for actually forming a good sounding sentence.  
  
Jungkook smiled, and Taehyung felt his chest tighten (he couldn't help but ask what that feeling was. He's never felt it before, or not that he could remember). "Okay, how about you order it now and we can eat it in my room. I haven't eaten yet." Jungkook agreed while walking over to the edge once again and let his hand reach out and pat Taehyung on the cheek. He didn't miss the slight blush on Taehyung's face before he turned around and walked to his room. He shut the door and closed the blinds.  
  
The smile dropped from Jungkook's face and he looked down at his pack of cigarettes. He couldn't believe that he just shared not only one, but two: with that guy. He prayed that he wouldn't catch any mouth diseases while he went to throw the pack away.  
  
"Oh well," Jungkook mumbled to himself as he sat on his bed and turned the television on. He leant back and had a hand behind his head while he scrolled through the channels. "At least I get a free meal out of this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Taehyung's face broke out into a huge smile and he felt giddy. He just got Jungkook to agree to have dinner with him (even though he already ate seeing as it was a little passed ten at night, but who cares, he could eat again). He bounced to his room door and opened it up with a little too much excitement and walked to the room phone to order room service.  
  
Then Taehyung drew a blank.  
  
He was in the middle of the phone call with room service and when they asked what kind he wanted, he didn't know what to say. What kind of pizza did Jungkook like, anyway? Feeling slightly pressured, especially when the question was asked again, Taehyung just blurted out his favourite kind and hoped that Jungkook would like it. Room service said that it would be up in half an hour and Taehyung disconnected the call.  
  
Half an hour. That wasn't a lot of time. But then again, it was too much time.  
  
Taehyung contemplated whether he should take a shower before going over there, but wouldn't that be too much? But, what if they were going to actually do it? Wouldn't it be better if he took a shower? Maybe he could wait and they could take a shower together! But... what if they don't and just get right to it and forget about the pizza all together? Who would top? Jungkook didn't look like the type that would just take it from the bottom, but then again, neither was Taehyung. There was always room for new things right? Maybe Taehyung would like being the bottom for once.   
  
No, that's absurd. He would never bottom. He dances too much for him to bottom. It would have to be Jungkook.  
  
The knock on the door interrupted Taehyung's thoughts of him and Jungkook.  
  
"Had it been thirty minutes already?"  
  
Taehyung stood up and walked to the room door (but not after checking himself to make sure he looked decent. And of course his thoughts made him pop a boner. Figures.) with his shirt pulled down. He opened the door awkwardly and greeted the bell boy that brought his food. Just as the boy was about to leave, Taehyung tipped him and followed him out of the door (good thing his key was in his pocket. Or he would be screwed because he just remembered about it as soon as the door locked behind him. Good job, Taehyung).  
  
As the bell boy walked away, but not after giving Taehyung a weird look, Taehyung walked next door and knocked on Jungkook's door. Every second that passed, Taehyung felt like his stomach was going to drop out of his body.  
  
What if Jungkook changed his mind? What if he didn't want Taehyung to really come over and he just wanted to trick him?

Taehyung felt really insecure right now. But, why? What makes Jungkook so special that Taehyung feels like a twelve-year-old girl having her first crush over him? Just as Taehyung was about to scold himself, the door opened to reveal a newly pajama dressed Jungkook.  
  
"Uhh..." Taehyung started off, "Pizza?" He asked.  
  
"Come in." Jungkook said, face straight and moved to the side to let said boy in.  
  
Taehyung walked in and wondered why Jungkook was back to being as cold as he was when they were on the plane. Did Taehyung already fuck it up?  
  
"You know, I'm surprised that you invited me over." Taehyung said, placing the box with his pizza in it on the table by the TV.  
  
"I felt like I needed to do something to get you from stopping your constant attempt at drowning in smoke." Jungkook stated, sitting on his bed. "And I was really hungry." Jungkook's playful smile came back on his face.  
  
Taehyung noticed the playful glint in Jungkook's eyes and he decided to play along as well. "Awe, are you telling me that we're not going to fuck?" He joked, but he immediately regretted it when he saw the smile leave Jungkook's face. "I'm joking." Taehyung quickly said, scared that he was going to get thrown out.  
  
"Is that why you've been so jittery all day?" Jungkook questioned, but knew that it was really the reason. He saw how Taehyung was acting ever since the airport. Even a brain dead monkey would know that this was the reason.  
  
"Huh?" Taehyung asked, it was clear that he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Jungkook sighed. "Never mind." Jungkook turned to the pizza on the table. "Let's eat."  
  
Taehyung grinned and opened the box. And then it hit him. They didn't have any plates.  
  
"No plates? Oh well. Let's take the box to the bed and just eat out of it. I don't feel like bothering room service again." Jungkook grabbed the warm box out of Taehyung's hands and walked to the bed. He smiled charmingly at Taehyung as he sat down.  
  
Taehyung smiled back. He just knew that he was getting laid. He sauntered over to the bed after the other and sat next to him. He watched as Jungkook picked up a piece and placed it in his mouth to take a bite. Taehyung's mind started to buzz.  
  
Jungkook hummed with delight as he ate; he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something like this and he was absolutely loving it. His hand reached to grab another piece when he noticed that Taehyung hadn't started to eat yet. Jungkook looked up at him with questioning eyes, but got his answer on why he hadn't eaten yet. Taehyung's eyes were glued, almost in a trance like way, on Jungkook.  
  
"You know," Jungkook cleared his throat, grabbing another piece, "You should really stop staring at me like that. You might go blind at how amazing I look." Jungkook teased, making sure to look as sexy as possible as he took a bite out of his food. To his dismay, Taehyung just started to drool. Jungkook pouted, before he suddenly shoved the piece of pizza into Taehyung's face.  
  
Taehyung made a noise while he was pushed back, his foot kicking the pizza box back to where it almost fell off of the bed to the floor. "Hey!" Taehyung pouted, throwing the squished pizza towards the laughing man next to him. He glared. "Seriously. What was that for?"  
  
"I was having a one-manned conversation here!" Jungkook accused.  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to have a conversation with you when you're so attractive." Taehyung defended, looking away. He reached for the pizza and took a piece.  
  
"Do you only find me attractive?" Jungkook asked, feeling a little off edge. "Why don't you want to actually get to know me instead of just wanting to get into my pants?" Jungkook asked, putting Taehyung out on the spot.  
  
Taehyung took a bite out of his food and set the piece down. He hummed lowly while he chewed and refused to look at Jungkook. He swallowed, and cleared his throat. "I do want to get to know you," Taehyung tried, not liking how this was going. He never had to try this hard before.  
  
Jungkook looked at him weird. "I'm sure the only thing you actually want to get to know is my body."  
  
"No, that's not true," Taehyung tried, but he saw his chances with Jungkook starting to slip. Great, now he had to work even harder. "Let's start off with an easy question then," Taehyung started, trying to ignore the face Jungkook was making. "Twenty questions; Let's go! What's your favorite type of music? The music you make can't be your favorite. I know mine isn't my favorite."  
  
"Why isn't it your favorite? Shouldn't an artist love the kind of music he makes himself?"  
  
Taehyung shrugged.  
  
Jungkook nodded softly to himself, "But you're right. It's not. I really like the heavy rock genre and alternative best."  
  
Taehyung rose an eyebrow at Jungkook, "Really? I've never pegged you to be someone that liked that," Taehyung smirked, "Maybe the girl group thing would have been more believable." The 'all-knowing' grin Taehyung had on his face gave Jungkook some insight into what he really meant by that.  
  
"What makes you think I like girls?" Jungkook asked, playing along with the games that Taehyung was surely wanting to play.  
  
Taehyung may or may not have choked on the pizza in his mouth.


End file.
